Chronosphere (Red Alert 2)
The Chronosphere was a mass teleportation device developed by the Allies during the . An improved version was used to decisively end the . Albert Einstein was a notable contributor to the Chronosphere's design. Background The Chronosphere continued to be improved by Albert Einstein at his Black Forest laboratory. The device could move much more mass spread over a wider area. In addition the chrono vortex and personnel teleportation problems were eliminated. However it still could not directly teleport infantry. Spin-off technology manifested in the Chrono Legionnaire and the Chrono miner. History Both the Soviets and the Allies were impressed by the Chronosphere and its powers, however due to the various drawbacks it had (Chrono vortex, loss of personnel), Einstein decided to recreate it from scratch to make it even more powerful and remove the errors that made it almost a "danger" to be used during the precedent war. Third World War When the Soviets invaded the U.S. during Third World War, the project of the new Chronosphere was not yet started and could not help the Allies on the war against the Soviets. Einstein however began working in secret at his Lab at Black Forest, Germany, for a new Chronosphere device to use it against the Soviets. Other than the Chronosphere, Einstein also developed some other technologies there such as Prism Towers, Prism Tanks, Mirage Tanks and the ultimate Allied superweapon, the Weather Control Device, that was used in the last battle against the Soviets. However at one point the Soviets discovered of Einstein's experiments and, knowning that the Chronosphere was one of the things that made the Allies win the Second World War, decided to launch a full scale assault on Germany, by sending a land armada of 3 MCVs and assault forces to wipe out all Allied presence in the area and eliminating Einstein. However an personally took care of the defense of Einstein's lab and in the end defeated all Soviet forces who were forced to retreat. Shortly afterwards, Einstein finally finished working on the new Chronosphere device. However there was a problem. The Allies understood that invading the USSR like in the precedent war will be very costly in terms of funds and manpower, and decided to launch a Chrono invasion directly on Moscow to end the war quickly. But in order to do so, the Chronosphere had to be deployed in a precise location. Einstein took some time to find the location but in the end he succeeded. The location was a small island outside Florida, which was extremely close to a Soviet ally: Cuba. The same commander who saved Einstein in Germany took care of the operation. He established a base in the island and managed to hold off Soviet forces who were trying to destroy the base. However the worst had yet to happen, as the Allies found out Cuba had three Nuclear Silos that were prepared to fire at the United States to obliterate them, but Premier Romanov decided to use them on the small Allied base to destroy the Chronosphere. However, before the strongest missiles were loaded in the nuclear silos, the Allied commander managed to teleport forces right on Cuban soil, which is the end of all the three nuclear silos and put an end to the Soviet nuclear threat on America. With the Chronosphere safe and ready for use, the Allies launched a surprise chrono invasion on Moscow, teleporting troopers in the middle of the city to establish a base and capture the Kremlin, where Romanov was commanding his forces. The Allied commander was also authorised to build a Chronosphere in the area and the Weather Control Device that devastated Soviet forces in the city. With the help of these two weapons and the skills of the Allied commander, the Kremlin were surrounded and Romanov was captured. Alternate Third World War The Soviet Union has emerged victorious over the Allies. After their failed attempt to develop a Weather Control Device in the US Virgin Islands, effective Allied resistance to Soviet supremacy was limited to Alaska. With the defeat of Yuri and the reunification of the USSR under the new Premier, the Soviets were ready to turn their undivided attention to this one remaining obstacle to the ultimate triumph of Communism in the world. Files recovered from a hidden archive in the Kremlin gave the location of an Allied Chronosphere in Point Hope, Alaska. It allowed the Allies to strike anywhere on the planet. The location of this last Chronosphere device was the Allies' best kept secret - it was all they had left. Nevertheless, Yuri managed to somehow locate it, but failed to inform the rest of the Soviet army. In the end, the Soviets defeated all Allied forces in the area and destroyed the Chronosphere with a Nuclear strike. This allowed them to win the war. Psychic Dominator Disaster After the Third World War, the Chronosphere remained untouched in the Allied arsenal as it was believe to be an almost perfect weapon. With the Soviet Union defeated, it seemed for the Allies that there was no longer need to utilize it, but they were wrong. When Yuri came out of nowhere and gave an ultimatum to the US President Dugan, explaining his plan to conquer the world using his Psychic Dominators, the President ordered an Air Strike to the Psychic Dominator located on Alcatraz Island. The Airstrike failed to destroy the Dominator but damaged the Nuclear Reactor, preventing the device from coming online. The situation was however still critical as the other Dominators were activated by Yuri and the world would have soon fell under his control. The Allies quickly contained Einstein that had a plan to stop Yuri. He heavily retro-modified one of the Chronospheres in San Francisco: instead of moving mass through space, this modified Chronosphere moved mass through time, acting effectively as a Time Machine, just like his original chronosphere device which he used to eliminate Hitler. When Yuri found out about the device he quickly ordered his forces to wipe out completely the Allied base in San Francisco but heavy resistance allowed the Allies to capture various civilian power plants in the city to power up the Time Machine and go back in time, when the Third World War had just began. The Chronosphere device was also used various times during the new war against Yuri, with the most notable time being the Chrono assault on Yuri's last stronghold in Antarctica, where combined Allied and Soviet forces defeated Yuri and destroyed the last remaining Psychic Dominator. Once again, the Chronosphere is what made the Allies win the war. War of the Three Powers Even though Einstein was removed from time by the Soviets, the Chronosphere somehow remained in the Allied arsenal of War of the Three Powers. It was developed by Futuretech instead of Albert Einstein. In-game The Chronosphere may move any ground and sea units in a three by three square area. Teleporting a sea unit onto land, or vice versa, destroys the unit at the destination unless the unit is amphibious. Units may not be teleported onto impassable terrain like cliffs. Gallery 3.jpg|Early Concept File:Chronosphere.JPG|Cutscene Render Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal